


Undone

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Inferred death, M/M, Post-lover-death-freak-out, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: A prompt fill from tumblr for 'undone'.





	Undone

Prompt from pfl-agent-alaska on tumblr, my dear (angst-monkey) sister based on this meme. She went with “undone”.

-

Jason lay there. His arm outstretched over the edge of the rooftop; reaching for a hand that had already vanished from sight.

“ _Red Hood. Hood, report. Where is Red Robin?”_

Oracle’s voice tugged at the back of his focus but it didn’t pull him from the painful, glaring ‘ _wrong’_ that encompassed practically all of his attention. That Tim had been there, thrown past him, sliding across the slick surface of the rooftop after getting up close with one of Bane’s new lieutenants; shouting when he realized he was too close to the edge, that his grapple gun had been shattered to pieces early in the fight and this fall would be the last if he couldn’t stop it. Jason reached, he had reached, knowing that Tim’s speed meant he would go tumbling off the edge of the high rise.

His hand had slipped.

Tim’s fingers clenched onto his, the grip far too brief; their water-logged gloves unable to gain purchase. Tim had fallen.

“ _Red Robin, answer. Goddamnit Red, answer me!”_ Barbara called but no reply. Jason heard the rumbling footsteps of the thug, venom enhanced and a hulking mass of muscle, approaching him. He did this. He threw Tim off the roof. He _killed Tim._

The Red Hood’s vision faded around the edges, his focus strictly on the man approaching him with a throaty chuckle, loosing some quip about ‘Baby birds learning to fly’. Jason didn’t remember the next few moments as all control he had over his loosely restrained rage came undone.

When he snapped back into focus, he was standing over a mutilated corpse, uniform drenched with red and hands shaking. The adrenaline faded from his system and all that was left was the stomach-churning emptiness that sat in his chest; it cut his breath short and made his heart stutter as he fell to his knees, fixating on that moment, just before Tim fell, when their hands were joined.

There were voices coming from his earpiece, calling his name but he didn’t answer, he could barely comprehend what they were saying to him over the screaming in his head asking what he could have done, _you should have been **faster,** you should have been **better** , this is **your fault**_.

“Holy shit.”

Jason’s head snapped towards the voice, Batgirl standing at the edge of the roof, a hand over her mouth and a grapple gun in hand.

“Hood. Hood holy shit, is that-…are you hurt? Is that all…?” she trailed off, motioning to his stained body armour and clothing. Jason didn’t answer, he stared blankly at the ground between them body numb and voice hoarse; from what he didn’t quite recall.

“You were screaming, Hood,” she added, as if she could hear Jason’s unasked question. “We thought you’d gotten hurt. Red’s worried sick, he should be up here soon,” she said and the name brought Jason’s attention straight to her.

“He what?” he rasped, the modulator making his question barely comprehensible when it mixed with his wavering voice.

“He’s _worried_? You know, because of the screaming and the being up here alone against tall, rude, and evil up here? We were freaking about him too, but his earpiece just got knocked out when he fell. Robin caught him on the way down,” Batgirl mentioned both of their attention catching on the familiar uniform swinging up onto the rooftop with them. Robin, his lips set in a grim line, followed shortly by the Red Robin himself. Damian remained by Batgirl, eyeing the corpse warily, darting back and forth between it and Jason; Tim paused for only a moment before he took a few careful steps forward, watching Jason’s shaking hands and hunched frame.

“Hood. Hood, talk to me,” Tim said. He turned to Batgirl. “He might have gotten dosed with some of the venom, call Batman-“ his words were cut off when Jason, forcing himself up onto shaking legs, grabbed him and pulled him to his chest, bloodied mask abandoned on the ground by the corpse so he could bury his face in the crook of Tim’s neck.

“Hood, its okay,” Tim murmured, hands coming up to rest on Jason’s back as he was crushed in the embrace.

“You fell, _fuck_ , I tried, I fucking tried to catch you but you fell. I’m so sorry Babybird, I didn’t-“ Jason dragged in a stuttering breath as he tried to hold off the tears that threatened to spill.

“Its okay, I’m alright.”

“You weren’t answering the comm and I thought- a-and he was here _laughing_ and he had to _pay_ -“

“Jay.” The word was quiet, barely a murmur from Tim but it Jason quieted immediately. “Its okay. Everything’s fine,” he said, repeating the phrase soothingly to Jason as the older man clung to him, running his fingers through sweat-matted hair. There was a metallic rasp as Batgirl and Robin deployed their grapple guns, deciding to allow the couple some privacy, which Tim appreciated and Jason barely registered in his muddled state of relief and panic. The detective rubbed Jason’s back, grimacing a little as it brushed some clotting blood but ignored it in favour of comforting his lover.

“Its okay. We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts either in the comments or on tumblr (agentoklahoma)


End file.
